


Brat Next Door

by oppach



Category: Kpop - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: 2PM - Freeform, ABDL, Big bang(kpop), Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, dubcon, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach
Summary: Kim Kibum is the brat next door to two hunky guys. He thinks he can get away with a party at his parents' house, but his parents have already enlisted the help of the daddies next door.(You don't need to be a fan of these hot Korean guys to enjoy this story. I am using their likenesses as actors for this story. Pictures included. )





	1. Neighborhood Watch

Key had met the couple before. They purchased the house next door three years ago. They had exchanged greetings, but that was all. Key's parents were friendly with the couple. They'd had dinners together and what not. Key didn't really care. Though the couple was younger than his parents, they were older than him. He couldn't see himself hanging out with an older, married couple anyway. 

Thus, it wasn't a total shock to see the two men standing there on his door step frowning disapprovingly at him. He smiled in what he hoped was a convincingly sober manner.

"Hi! What's up? Mom and Dad aren't home right now."

"Oh we're well aware of that, sunshine." Said the shorter one. He was still taller than Key, though.

"Is the music too loud?" Key was so good at playing innocent. "I'll turn it down."

The taller man with the goofy ears looked at his husband, eyebrow lifted. He was not impressed with this punk. 

"Party's over." He pushed in, brushing past Key.

"Hey!" Key sputtered, following his neighbor. 

Goofy ears found the source of the music and turned it off.

"Party's over!" He announced. "Out of the house now or I'm calling the cops!"

"What?" Key protested. "No! This is my fucking house--"

The taller man grabbed Key with a strong arm around his shoulders, holding the smaller man to his chest. 

"Your parents said if you had a party over here, we were supposed to put an end to it." 

Key froze. They what? Seriously? His fucking parents had his neighbors babysitting him? Key glared at the man by the door as his guests ran out. Of all the fucking luck! 

As soon as the last guest was gone, the door closed and Key was released.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Key snarled at them. "I don't even know you!"

"I'm Daesung." The shorter of the bulky men informed. "He's Taecyeon. You're fucked."

Key shoved Daesung, or tried to. Daesung grabbed him, twisting his arm, and Key ended up bent over. Daesung slapped his ass sharply.

"OW! Fucking damnit!"

"The mouth on you." Taecyeon mused, still unimpressed. 

"Mother fucking--"

Daesung swatted the boy's ass again, eliciting another yelp. 

"Fucking stop that!" Key demanded angrily.

"Seriously, kid?" Taecyeon was poking around the debris left in the living room. "Street drugs? So lame."

"Such poor choices at such a young age." Daesung tsked. "No wonder your parents asked us to keep an eye on you."

"They so fucking did not! What--"

Taecyeon was holding Key's face in a firm grip. "How stoned are you?"

"Let go of me, you fucking cock sucker!" 

Daesung laughed. Taec shot him a look. 

"He's not wrong." Daesung grinned.

"Shut up." Taecyeon said without heat. "We need to get him sobered up."

"I'm fine, asshole." Key was struggling against the iron grip Daesung had on him. All it earned him was another painful smack on his ass.

"He can clean this up, later." Taecyeon concluded. "Let's get him out of here."

Key knew the men--Daesung and Taecyeon--were strong. He'd seen them around the neighborhood with their impressive biceps. But this grip Daesung had on him was impossible. He fought against the man all the way to their house. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if he managed to break free. He couldn't exactly call the cops with what was in the living room. 

All the fighting plus the substances he'd imbibed earlier caused him to vomit on the lawn.

"Lovely." Taecyeon sighed, pausing to let Key empty his stomach. 

"Seriously." Key managed, panting. "Just let me sleep this off. Those drugs aren't even mine. No more parties--"

"Probably what you told your parents last time." Taecyeon guessed damn near correctly. 

As soon as the trio was inside Taecyeon and Daesung's home, Key found himself over Taecyeon's lap. He wasn't even sure when Daesung had handed him over.

"Stop it!" Key thrashed but fighting against Taecyeon was as fruitless as it had been against Daesung. "I swear I'll fucking call the fucking cops if you shit heads don't fucking let me go now!"

"Don't you know any other swear words?" Daesung asked.

Key proved he likely didn't as Taecyeon landed a solid smack on the boy's ass.

"Fuck!" Key bellowed.

Taecyeon proceeded to spank the young man, ignoring his loud protests. Key felt like his ass was on fire and then his upper thighs, as Taecyeon landed some blows there. Key fell onto the floor when he was released.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled at Taecyeon.

"Your parents talked to us before they left for their vacation, Key." Daesung explained, crouching by the young man. His voice was soft. "They were considering not even going because of what happened last time."

Key blushed. 

"We offered to keep an eye on the house." Taecyeon took over. "They deserve a vacation, don't they?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"But the first night they're gone, you had to go and get drunk and have a party." Taecyeon shook his head, disappointed. "So this is what we're left with, Key. We could notify your parents right now. We could notify them when they return. We could call the police about the drugs."

Key paled. These were all terrible choices.

"Or you could stop being a spoiled brat." Daesung offered, a hand on Key's shoulder.

"I like that one." Key said, trying to ignore his throbbing ass. 

"So do I." Taecyeon smiled. 

"Partial to it, myself." Daesung agreed lightly. Key found this rather annoying.

"However, I don't think one spanking is going to deter you." Taecyeon said. "I think, for the duration of your parents' vacation, you should stay here."

"What?" Key looked at Daesung and back at Taecyeon. "No. I'll be fine. I promise--"

"It's that or we're going to have to resort to one of the other options you didn't like so much."

Key stared at him. This couldn't possibly be happening. He was quickly sobering up, though is brain wasn't working nearly as well as he needed.

"That's crazy! This shit is all fucking crazy!" Key blurted. "I'm going to go back home and I'm going to pretend none of this crazy fucking shit ever happened! I cannot fucking believe you crazy ass mother fucker gave me a fucking spanking like a five year old brat--"

"If this is what you acted like at five years old, it would have been more than a spanking." Daesung told him, amused. "Would have grounded you from TV, too."

"I'm so not--"

"First thing you need to do is get cleaned up." Taecyeon informed Key. "Then you need to drink plenty of water so you don't get dehydrated."

"I'll do that when I get home."

"That't not how this is going to go." Taecyeon stood. 

Daesung pulled Key to his feet and together, the two men steered him toward the nearest bathroom. 

"Here's how it's going to go." Daesung said calmly. "You're going to take a shower. We'll wait outside the door. Or, we can throw you in and hose you off."

"I don't need a fucking shower! I'm fine! I'm gonna get the fuck home and sleep this off--"

"Key." Daesung sounded a tad amused. "You didn't realize you pissed yourself?"

Key froze. Now that Daesung mentioned it, his crotch did feel a bit wet. He assumed he had been sweating. He risked a look down and found the dark, wet spot of soiled denim staring at him. Well, shit.


	2. Clean Up

"So, take a shower, okay?" Daesung urged.

"Fine. Fine." Key sighed. "I'll go home and take a shower."

"We're not letting you out of our sight, tonight. We don't need you drowning in your own vomit or having a dangerous reaction to whatever you took earlier." Taecyeon informed.

"I don't do drugs! I told you they weren't mi--"

"Take a shower. I'll find some clothes for you." Taecyeon's words were firm. He closed the door, leaving Key alone in the bathroom.

Key stepped out of his gross clothing and into the shower. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He hoped he'd wake up, probably sprawled out on the living room sofa, to find it had been an alcohol induced dream--nightmare. After scrubbing himself clean, and then wiping himself dry, Key wrapped the towel around his hips and cautiously peeked around the door.

"Feel better?" Taecyeon asked.

"Fuck you."

Daesung laughed, out of sight. Taecyeon rolled his eyes before taking hold of Key's arm. 

"To the kitchen." 

Key let the older man guide him to the kitchen. He couldn't physically stop Taecyeon from dragging him to the kitchen, but he could have pitched a fit about it. In the kitchen, Daesung handed a tumbler of water to the youngster. Only, upon the first sip, Key realized it wasn't just water. 

"It'll help with your inevitable hang over." Daesung explained upon seeing Key grimace at the taste.

"I fucking hate you both." Key said, before drinking more. He hated hang overs.

"We noticed." Taecyeon supplied. "Your clothes are in the washer. You can wear these until they are clean and dry."

Key finished the medicated water and accepted the clothing from Taecyeon, but not before grumbling at the man.

"We could just walk the fuck over to my fucking house and get my own fucking clothes."

"Sweetheart, you couldn't walk that far in your state." Daesung chuckled. "And I'm sure as hell not going to paw thru your underwear drawer."

Key glared at him so hard that his face started to hurt. Daesung just grinned at him. Key pulled the shirt over his head. It hung on him like a toddler wearing daddy's shirt.

"What the fuck?" Key murmured, unhappy with the fit. He was already a bit self conscious about his muscle mass around these two freaks of nature. "You had to give me the biggest shirt you had?"

When Key reached for the briefs, he froze. 

"What kind of sick fucking joke is this? I'm seriously done with you two. I'm going the fuck home--even if I have to get there crawling naked on my hands and knees and stopping to puke along the way!"

Taecyeon quickly stood between Key and escape.

"This is a fucking dress and that's bad enough." Key gestured at the t-shirt. "I'll just keep the towel on if you're not gonna let me go home. Fucking hostage takers."

"You can piss your own clothes all you want." Taecyeon explained. "But you're not pissing on our floors or furniture. So just put it on. It's no big deal. Drunk people piss themselves all the time."

"You must like piss a lot to use it that much in one sentence." 

Daesung laughed. "That was more than once sentence. Are you always this stupid?"

"In my defense, I am drunk." 

"We know. So put it on." Taecyeon said.

"No fucking way."

"There is a way. There are two ways, Key." Taecyeon explained patiently. "You put it on or Dae and I will put it on you."

Key willingly suffered some facial pain to glare at the tall man. They could easily hold him down and force the garment on him. Didn't mean he wasn't going to put up a fight.

"There's a third option." Daesung offered innocently. "You could wear a real diaper."

Key turned five shades of red. "You don't..."

"But we do." Daesung informed the young man. "Got it from the same place we got that."

That was a pull up style absorbent garment for bed wetting teens and children. They looked almost like regular underwear but they obviously weren't. The fucking cars they were decorated with didn't help, either.

The stare down continued. 

Daesung stepped toward Key. Taecyeon gripped Key's shoulders. Key swallowed nervously. This was going to fucking happen despite what ever he managed to do.

"Just don't touch me!" Key snapped angrily, shrugging off Taecyeon's hands. He snatched the training pants up and pulled them on. "Can I get some fucking sleep now?"

"Of course." Daesung said soothingly. "I'll show you to the bedroom."

Key dropped the damp towel right there on the kitchen floor. Let the fuckers clean up after him! He was going to be as difficult as possible until they either let him go home or he snuck out. 

The bed was big. A king size, by the looks of it. Unless there was something bigger than king size. Daesung pulled down the covers. Fucking jerk. Like Key couldn't do that himself? 

Key sighed and slipped into bed. It was the most comfortable bed he'd ever had the pleasure to lie in. He tried to deny the fact, but it was obvious to his body that this was the best of the best. 

"Sleep tight." Daesung smiled and turned off the light before leaving the room.

Key waited for ten minutes before silently getting out of bed--silent except for the slight rustle of the underwear. He tiptoed to the door and ever so slowly and carefully opened it just a sliver and peeked out.

He found two men gazing back at him. 

"I'm insulted." Daesung pouted. "You really think we're that lackadaisical?"

Key growled. Like a fucking dog. Or badger. Or whatever wild animal.

"Back to bed with you." Daesung commanded.

Key rolled his eyes and stalked back to the comfy bed.

"Fuck you and your fucking fuckery!" He yelled at them thru the door before pulling the luxurious covers over his head and closing his eyes. 


	3. In The Morning

Key wasn't sure how he managed to fall asleep. It probably had something to do with the alcohol. When he woke, the sun was too bright, he was too warm, and his mouth was dry. 

He woke up in stages. First, he became aware of his arms and legs. Then, his chest and head. Finally, he noted that he wasn't in his own bed. 

Then, he remembered what had happened--all of it. Fuck. He groaned and opened his eyes. His head hurt a bit.

"What the fuck!" He blurted as he discovered the source--or sources-- of too much heat. There was one man on either side of him. 

Key's sudden outburst woke both men. Daesung yawned and stretched, his feline eyes adding very much to the appearance of a cat waking from a nap. Taecyeon slapped a hand over Key's mouth without opening his eyes.

"Too early to be loud." Taec grumbled groggily. 

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Daesung's gentle voice greeted.

"Fuck you. I'm sober. I'm going home." Key grumbled after pushing Taecyeon's hand away and sat up.

Fucking shit. The diaper was swollen. He'd fucking peed the bed.

"Aren't you cute!" Daesung gushed with a smile that was far too enthusiastic for a morning. "Good thing we took care of you last night! It would be embarrassing to wet yourself in a jail cell with all your drunk, little, hooligan friends."

Taecyeon grinned. Key wanted to punch them both ,especially Daesung, at that moment.

"Fuck you, too." Key crawled over the end of the bed and stood, awkard in a soaked pull up. "I'm sober. I'm going home."

"In a wet diaper?" Taecyeon chuckled.

"No! Give me my fucking clothes!"

"Hmm." Daesung tapped a finger to his chin in mock thought. "Do we have fucking clothes?"

"Clothes aren't for fucking." Taec leered at his husband. "They get in the way. We only have regular, nonfucking clothes."

"You're both fucking retards!"

"Key!" Taecyeon was suddenly serious. "That is no way to talk! Get your butt to that corner, right now!"

"What the fuck."

"Retard is a slur you shouldn't use." Daesung explained. "It's offensive to cognitevly impared people. You're using the word as a way to call us stupid. Cognitively impared people aren't stupid."

"Wha..?"

"He said it perfectly clearly!" Taecyeon snapped. "Now get to your time out."

Key looked from one man to the other. They were serious.

"It's that or a spanking." Daesung told him.

Key sighed. He knew he was out muscled. He plodded over to a corner and faced the wall.

"Okay. I'll set the timer." Daesung said and left the room.

Key didn't hear Taecyeon approach and nearly let out a totally unmanly squeal as the large man's hand cupped the swollen pull-up.

"I like you." Taecyeon's voice was warm on Key's ear, causing him to shiver. "You should stay with us until your parents get back. We'll take fine care of you and it'll change your life for the better, little one."

"Okay. The timer--Taec!" Daesung scolded his husband. "Leave the boy alone."

"Can I at least change into my clothes?" Key asked, trying for a tone that was something other than freaked out or angry as fuck. "This--uhm--underwear is...uncomfortable."

Daesung winked at his husband as he made his way to the poor boy in the corner.

"You need to finish your time out. But we're not so mean that we'd make you do it in a wet diaper when you so nicely asked for a change. Come here. I'll pause the timer."

Key, blushing bright red, turned and started to follow Daesung as he left the bedroom. Taecyeon put a gentle but firm hand on the younger man's arm.

"He'll be right back." Taecyeon informed with a smile. "Have a seat."

Key reluctantly sat on the bed. It was a moment later that Daesung returned with a basket. Key was going to stand, but Taecyeon was there, forcing him to lie down. Key sputtered, panic rising. Taecyeon's firm grip kept him down.

"Wha--what are you doing?"

"Shhh." Daesung soothed as he ripped the sides of the pull up. "You asked for a change."

"I can get dressed on my own! I don't need your help!"

"Shhh. It's okay." Daesung continued.

Taecyeon held Key in place.

"Stop! Stop!" Key had realized by now that Daesung was putting a fresh diaper on him.

Only, it wasn't a pull up this time.

"No!" Key fought against Taecyeon but it was no use. Key was surprised to find himself crying--actual tears and sobs--as the diaper was pulled tight and taped shut.

"Aww. You poor thing." Daesung cooed and pulled Key into a hug. "It's okay. Daddy's got you."

"S-stop that!" Key was beyond anger. He was scared. He was humiliated. 

"Just let us, little one." Daesung stroked the younger man's hair. "Is it your mom and dad's attention that you've been looking for with all your bad behavior? They do care about you, hon. They asked us to keep an eye on you. They worry about you and those kids you hang out with. Those kids aren't good for you. You need better friends--safer, smarter friends. You're going to get hurt if you keep living like this."

"I can take care of myself!" Key screeched in one last, desperate attempt to escape the situation. 

"No. Not yet, little one. But you will."

Taecyeon wiped Key's tears away with a tissue.


	4. Breakfast

Key gave up. He couldn't fight this right now. He was defeated. The hug didn't feel bad. These men hadn't hurt him, per se. He slumped against Daesung as the older man gently rocked him, rubbing his back. Taecyeon gently pushed hair from Key's face.

"Come on, little one." Daesung urged. "Let's get something in your tummy."

"Stop...please..." Key mumbled in a weak protest. 

Daesung lifted Key like an oversized toddler, powerful forearm under his padded ass. Key hung on with arms and legs for fear of falling. 

"Just this once," Taecyeon said. "We'll cut your time out short. I think you've learned your lesson."

Key said nothing until Daesung was seated at the small kitchen table, Key on his lap. Taecyeon bustled around the kitchen, getting breakfast together.

"I just want to go home. Please." Key was too emotionally exhausted to fight and instead resorted to begging pathetically. 

"I know, hon." Daesung acknowledged. "But it's better for you to stay here for now."

"Don't make me wear this. Just stop." Key plead. "I'll go home and I'll behave. No parties. No alcohol. No stupid friends with their stupid drugs."

"Shhh." Daesung bounced Key on his lap. "Don't worry about any of that, darling. Just relax and let us take care of you for a bit. Let's get some food in you and then see how you're feeling."

Taecyeon sent three bowls on the table top, along with three spoons. 

"Here." Taecyeon scooped up some oatmeal on a spoon and steered it toward Key's mouth. "Look, it has fruit in it."

"I can feed myself." Key growled.

"I know you can." Taecyeon said kindly. "But you don't have to. Open up."

"Let me at least sit down and eat by myself!"

"We've only got two chairs in here." Taecyeon told him.

"So I'll eat at the dining room table!" Key blurted, exasperated.

"We're eating in the kitchen this morning." Taecyeon said calmly, touching the spoon to Key's lips.

Key, starving by now, accepted the spoonful. He wasn't going to tell Taecyeon it tasted good.

"You just want me on your lap." Key shot at Daesung. "Your husband doesn't give you enough? You have to sexually harrass your neighbor?"

"If I was sexually harassing you, you'd know it for sure." Daesung chuckled. "I'm just helping daddy feed you."

Key turned red. 

"Quit teasing him." Taecyeon scolded his husband.

"Weird fucking perverts." Key grumbled angrily with a hint of fear. 

Taecyeon continued to feed Key until the bowl was empty. When Key demanded to be released, the husbands allowed it, telling him to stay in the living room where they could keep an eye on him. Key tugged the oversized t-shirt down, making sure it covered the diaper. It was a mortifyingly loud walk to the couch, the diaper crinkling with every step. Key dropped onto the couch, seriously contemplating removing the diaper. But he knew the two freaks would be on him in a minute and force another diaper. He sighed and turned on the TV.

It wasn't long before Key was joined by the two men. They didn't seem to care what he was watching on TV. They let him control the remote while they watched whatever was on and chatted quietly with each other. Key caught a few words here and there. They mostly seemed to be discussing work.

After forty-five minutes of a crime drama, Daesung went to the kitchen. Key paid him no mind until he got back and handed Key a cup of water. Key raised an eyebrow at him.

"Still need to be wary of dehydration." Daesung explained.

"That doesn't explain why this is a fucking sippy cup." Key growled.

Taecyeon was grinning.

"Because we don't need spills on the couch and I knew you wouldn't want a bottle." Daesung explained as if this was reasonable.

Key made a move to unscrew the lid from the cup.

"Don't." Taecyeon warned.

Key shot him an angry glare, much braver than he felt. 

"Drink." Taecyeon commanded, moving the cup toward Key's mouth. "Or I will go get the baby bottle and you will drink from that."

"Fucking freak." Key hissed. "I'm a fucking hostage being molested by two fucking freaks!"

"Drink."

Key sighed and did as he was told. It was beyond weird. He wondered how the baby bottle would have been. The cool water felt good but it was so fucking loud sucking it out of the little holes on the lid of the cup. Daesung was smiling. 

"Drink all of it." Taecyeon told Key.

Key did as he was told, tossing the cup on the floor when he was finished. Let the fucking hostage takers clean up after him. Bastards.

Taecyeon opened his mouth to no doubt threaten Key with a spanking or corner time or what not, but Daesung wouldn't let him. He put a hand on his husband's arm, effectively giving the signal to let it go. Taecyeon did, unhappily.

Key ignored them both in favor of the TV. He was still ignoring them when a phone started ringing. He didn't pay attention to what Daesung was saying into said phone until he heard his name.

"Key." Daesung said for the third time. Seeing he finally had the boy's attention, he continued. "Your parents want to speak with you."

Key snatched the phone and held it to his ear. "Mom? Dad?"

"Key, is everything okay? You sound upset." It was mom.

"These guys won't let me go home! They won't let me leave!" Key blurted desperately, unsure when Daesung or Taecyeon would take the phone back. "Help me! I want to go home!"

"What did you do?" Mom sounded shockingly calm for a woman who has just been told two freaks are keeping her son hostage.

"What?! Mom, they're doing weird stuff to me! I just want to go home! Please!" Key cried.

"Honey, you had a party already, didn't you?" She sighed, disappointed but resigned. "They don't want you to go home and do it again. Right?"

"I won't! I promise! I can't stay here with them! They're freaks! They're doing weird things to me!" 

"What weird things?" 

Key couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was wearing a diaper. He caught movement next to him and looked that way to see Taecyeon holding his own cellphone, displaying a picture of the drugs in Key's living room. 

Key was crying by now--full out unmanly sobs of fear, rejection, and shame.

"Mom! Th--they made m-me wear a diaper!" He flushed red when he said it. But he knew he had to say it in order to relay how serious this situation was and that he needed a rescue. He knew Taeceyon was probably sending that incriminating photo his parents right now, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he needed out. 


	5. Anger Mangement

"Because you got drunk off your ass and peed yourself, again?"

"Mom!! I'm a fucking hostage! They're perverts! I don't want to be here! They're going to rape me!"

"Stop being so fucking dramatic, Key." Mom wasn't impressed. "Taecyeon and Daesung are lovely people who deserve a Nobel Prize for putting up with your sorry ass."

Key stared at the phone for several moments after his mom ended the call. Daesung took it gently from his hands. Taecyeon's phone had been put away sometime earlier. Daesung moved to sit next to Key and pulled him onto his lap. He hugged the boy and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, hon." Daesung said sympathetically. "I see now why you are the way you are. You poor dear."

Key leaned into him, though he was still pissed off. He sat there feeling so very dejected. This just fucking sucked. Maybe he could sneak out later and head to a friend's house. Yeah, that was a plan. He tried to free himself from Daesung.

"Done cuddling?" Daesung asked.

"I'm not fucking cuddling." Key grumped, offended.

"If you say so." Daesung chuckled. "You want to watch some more TV?"

"No! I don't want to fucking watch TV! I want to go home and forget I ever fucking met you assholes!" Key kicked his feet at the furniture.

"What your mom said to you wasn't very nice." Daesung commiserated.

"It's you!" Key shouted. "The problem isn't my mom--it's you!"

"Come with me." Taecyeon took hold of Key's arm.

"Taec." Daesung started, not wanting the boy to be punished for an understandable outburst.

"I know what will help you with this anger." Taecyeon said, pulling gently but firmly.

Key had little choice but to follow. They ended up in what may have once been a bedroom. There was a weight bench, desk with computer and printer, and some boxes stored in a corner. Taecyeon opened a desk drawer and handed something to Key.

"Stress ball." Taec offered.

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Key protested when he glanced at the juvenile toy.  

[](http://imgbox.com/5slmdYAR)

"It's not for a kid. It's mine. I have a temper, too Key. I squeeze the fuck out of the stress ball and I feel a little less murdery."

Key took a closer look at the squishy object. He imagined it was Taecyeon's face and squeezed the living fuck out of it. He let out a surprised giggle when Batman's eyes surged out. He quickly coughed in an attempt to cover it up.

Taecyeon took another object from the drawer. Another stress ball. A tomato this time, with no eyes to bulge out.

"When I'm feeling too stabby, I also do this." Taecyeon explained before hurling the tomato at the floor.

[](http://imgbox.com/jh7GaWk8) 

The red ball hit and became a puddle, before pulling itself back together. Taecyeon handed a green pig to Key. Key hurled it across the room. He was mesmerized by the silliness of the pig emerging from a pile of green goo.

"A person has to do what it takes to keep from blowing their top." Taecyeon explained. "This is what I do. Anytime you want, you can come in here and use these."

"You really expect me to believe these kids toys are yours?" Key snapped, right before he threw the pig again.

"Does this look like a kid's room?"

"You had a fucking sippy cup, baby bottle, pacifier, and diapers." Key growled.

"Oh we have a room for that stuff. But it's not this one." Taec grinned.

Batman's eyes bulged.

"Do you want to call your parents back?"

Key hurled the tomato.

"What for? So Mom can call me a liar? What the fuck is up with you two, anyway? Serial killers?"

"Are you asking seriously?"

Key glared at him. "Something's wrong with you two. I just don't know what it is. But you guys are fucked up."

Taecyeon smiled. "Some may think so, but I disagree. I'd venture that dangerous, stupid friends, self destructive behavior, and unexpressed anger makes someone fucked up."

"Blackmailing your neighbor's son and putting him in a diaper is so much more well balanced." Key said bitterly.

Taecyeon chuckled. "It is for your own good. When your parents return, we'll delete the picture of the drugs. You can tell them what we did and said. In the meantime, we'll keep you here and safe. You can even talk to your friends and family. We just want you safe."

"Don't fucking lie to me. Keeping me safe has nothing to do with the fucking diaper and shit."

"Key. We know what works. You're not the first little one we've ever cared for."

"You kidnapped someone else? Did you bury their body in the back yard?"

Taecyeon laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Everything okay?" Daesung asked.

"He's such a worrier." Taec whispered to key before answering his husband. "Yeah, babe."

Taecyeon opened the door and greeted his partner with a kiss.

"Key thinks we buried our other little ones in the back yard."

"Is that what you told him?"

"You make a habit of blackmailing people into diapers and weird shit?" Key acussed Daesung.

"This is for your own good, Key." Daesung answered. "You are obviously crying out for help, waiting impatiently for someone to notice that you want some affection, direction, and boundaries."

"You are so fucked up."

"Our other littles moved on. Some found partners. Some relocated for career reasons. We also moved. Some decided they didn't need us anymore. It was all above board."

"I don't need you."

"You do. You just don't realize it, yet."

"Taecyeon said I could talk to my friends."

"Yes." Daesung agreed.

"I want my phone."

"Is it at your parents' house?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get it, together. You can get some clothes while you're there. Is there anything else you want from home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To watch the toy mentioned in action check out this : https://youtu.be/wb8dG8Uyki8?t=1m55s


	6. Plans

"I'll get your clothes out of the dryer." Daesung volunteered. 

Taecyeon picked up the sippy cup Key had abandoned earlier and took it to the kitchen. 

"Come here, Key." Daesung called. 

Key followed the voice and found Daesung in the hall by the washer and dryer. When Daesung reached for the hem of the t-shirt Key was wearing, Key yelped and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Key snapped.

"Are you going to walk next door in that?" Daesung gestured at the younger man.

"Doesn't explain why you're going to undress me!"

"If you want to go next door and get your phone, you need to get dressed. Unless you're going to walk over there in a too big t-shirt and pantless, you need to cooperate."

Key pulled the t-shirt off and dropped it onto the floor, again leaving it for the perverts to pick up. He reached for the tabs on the diaper but Daesung stopped him.

"Lift your arms."

"Fuck you."

"Arms."

Key sighed and did as told. Daesung slipped the t-shirt onto the boy. Key sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Lift your leg, sweetheart." Daesung knelt, holding Key's jeans.

"I'm not squeezing into those while I'm wearing this fucking thing!!" 

"You squeeze into these jeans or you don't get your phone." Daesung said calmly.

Key groaned his frustration. He had to get his phone in order to contact his friends. He stepped into the jeans. Daesung had to work quite hard to get Key and his diaper stuffed into the skinny jeans.

"You know it would be easier if you weren't forcing me to wear a fucking diaper." Key grumbled.

Daesung chuckled and patted Key's rear end after the job was accomplished. Daesung handed socks to his husband, who had silently approached the pair.

"Let's go get your shoes on, little one." Taecyeon scooped Key up and carried him to the couch.

"I can fucking walk!" Key protested.

"I know that. You can also put on your own shoes and socks." Taecyeon said, as he slipped the mentioned items onto Key's feet. "But you don't have to."

The trio walked to the house next door, via the sidewalk. Daesung unlocked the door and let them in. Key skipped up the stairs to his room, quickly locating his phone and charger.  He was holding them when the husbands entered the room.

"Are there any clothes you'd like to pack for your stay with us?" Daesung asked, as if the stay was voluntary. Key hated him.

Key opened a drawer and tossed some briefs onto his bed, not because he was actually going to pack any clothes for this kidnapping, but because it was another say of saying 'I'm not going to wear fucking diapers'.

Taecyeon laughed. Key glared at Taecyeon before putting more clothes on his bed. Daesung was checking out the posters on the bedroom walls.

"Would you like to go to an auto show?"

Key didn't realize Daesung was addressing him until Taecyeon put a hand over his.

"Huh?" Key turned and looked at Daesung.

"Would you like to go to an auto show? I see you have a lot of cars on the wall."

Key didn't see a reason to answer. He continued with the clothes.

"Key." Taec's voice was firm.

"What?" The younger man snapped, annoyed.

"Daddy is offering to take you to an auto show. Answer him."

"No one offered. I was asked if I'd like to go to one."

Daesung laughed. Key wasn't wrong.

"We would like to take you to an auto show. Would you like to go?"

"Sounds okay." Key shrugged. 

"Great!" Daesung had more enthusiasm than Key. "I'll check for one and let you know."

"Okay." Key began to stuff his clothes into a duffel bag. Daesung stopped him.

"Your clothes will get all wrinkled, baby." He explained.

Taecyeon and Daesung folded the items as Key stared at them.

"It doesn't really matter." Key told them.

"That's because your parents wash and fold your clothes for you, right?" Daesung asked.

Key didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Sure, non wrinkled clothes aren't as important as being able to feed yourself." Daesung admitted. "But it is important if you want to look like something other than a loser."

Key scoffed.

"Don't worry too much." Taecyeon chuckled. "Daesung does the laundry for me."

Daesung shot his husband a disapproving look.

"Have everything you need, now?" Daesung asked.

"Other than you two gone? Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get back. You can plug your phone in."

Taec carried the bag. In the neighbors' home, Daesung showed Key where he could plug his charger in the kitchen. Key did so and immediately turned his phone on. He had a lot of texts from friends that had been at the party, asking what the fuck had happened to him.

Taecyeon pulled a chair over to the counter and gently guided Key into it. Key told his friends the truth of what happened, leaving out the mortifying diaper wearing. His friends responded with how fucked up the whole situation was and how they felt bad for him. Some offered to call the cops, but he squashed that idea. No one offered to rescue him. Bastards. 

Key eventually talked one of his friends into meeting him outside at midnight. Key would escape and his buddy would drive them away. Perfect.


End file.
